


Pretty Eyes (Pretty Everything)

by I_am_IrxnMan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, I want to make something cute, M/M, also it's pretty short, both Samezuka and Iwatobi gang appear, but they are only mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_IrxnMan/pseuds/I_am_IrxnMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was just being his honest self, while Sousuke let out his embarrassed side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Eyes (Pretty Everything)

A few weeks have passed since Samezuka’s festival. Since then both Iwatobi and Samezuka team haven’t seen each other that much recently. Thanks to Nagisa’s and Momo’s nagging for them to meet, they decided to hang out again.

Both of them decided to go to a pizza place, mostly because it had games so that they eat pizza and play games.

After planning on it for a couple of days, they decided to hang out on a Sunday where every one was free and could just let loose.

So right now both Iwatobi’s and Samezuka’s gang were at the pizza place eating and just having fun.

Though right now, the only two people that were at the table eating were Makoto and Sousuke.

Not to long ago, Rin grab a hold of Haru and made him play games with him to see who was better at it. Of course, Haru couldn’t say no to that challenge and follow him.

A few minutes earlier, Nagisa and Momo decided to go and play game together. At first they were alone, but when Sousuke mention something about those two being very similar, and that maybe something will caught on fire, both Rei and Ai decided to follow them.

So that leaves both Sousuke and Makoto alone at the table eating. And it didn’t really bother them, after all they weren’t really in the mood to play games, at least not yet.

Right now both of them are in complete silence as they eat their pizza. Even though they were not talking, there was no awkward silence.

Since the events of the festival, both Sousuke and Makoto became friends.

Of course they haven’t seen each other a lot, but they still greet one another when they see each other at a store or anywhere else.

Sometimes they even text, but that rarely happens. They only do it when they need something, so they wouldn’t call each other close friends.

Just now, Sousuke was silent as he ate while Makoto was humming a song as he was at his phone checking something.

While he was eating, he suddenly felt someone was looking at him. At first he thought that it was either Rin or Momo that maybe wanted him to play a game with them.

But just when he looked up, he was surprised to see that it was Makoto that was looking at him.

Sousuke felt a little strange by how intense Makoto’s gaze. He started feeling a little self-concious by now.

Clearing his throat, he decided to ask him why he was looking at him.

“Umm, is there something on my face?”

Sousuke said, as he look at Makoto with a curious look.

“Huh? Oh no! Nothing like that!”

Makoto blushed a light pink as he realized that he was staring at him. He didn’t even realize how long he was looking at him.

“Then what is it?”

“Well, actually I was noticing that you really have very pretty eyes.”

Makoto said it with such a straight face, that Sousuke was taken back by it. At first he thought that maybe he joking or something.

But when he saw Makoto’s smile, he realized that he was not teasing him. Feeling a little embarrassed, he scratch the back of his neck.

“Um thanks, I think the same thing. I think you’re very pretty..”

“Eh?”

Just then, Sousuke realized what he said and a bright pink blush spread across his face. As he was about to take it back, he stop when he heard Makoto laughing.

“Thank you Sousuke, I think you’re pretty too!”

Now feeling more embarrassed, Sousuke looked the other way as he let out a sigh.

“Thanks..”

When the others finally came to their table, they were surprised to see the scene that they walked up upon.

Makoto was smiling brightly, with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. While Sousuke was looking somewhere else, his expression was somewhat bashful. 

All six of them stayed silent, for some reason they felt like they were intruding on something private.

On both Rin and Haru’s mind, they made a mental note to ask their childhood friends at what happen while they were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I been trying to make a SouMako fanfic for a while now. More now thanks to the OVA.
> 
> And since most of my stories have been pretty much angsty, I wanted to make something fluffy. I already had something in mind, but I wasn't sure how to do it, but thanks to a tumblr post I was able to finish it.
> 
> If you want to see the post, [here it is](http://acearoharu.tumblr.com/post/114706961240/makoto-would-look-at-sousukes-eyes-one-day-and), thanks to that I was able to finish it.


End file.
